


Seguir soñando #2YearsOfMiraculous

by Conii



Series: Miraculous de Aniversario [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #2YearsOfMiraculous, Chat es yo, Chat quiere muchas cosas para la S2, DOS AÑOS DE MIRACULOUS FJLSKJDLSFLSDH, Era necesario hacer esto, F/M, Hay una versión en inglés también, Ladybug y Chat Noir visitan a su padre, Thomas y Winny están aquí jfkdldk, Un poquito de LadyNoir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: El 1 de Septiembre no es un día normal y todos lo saben, incluso Ladybug y Chat Noir.English version here





	Seguir soñando #2YearsOfMiraculous

—Shhhh. ¡Chat, calla!—dijo Ladybug una vez más, su mano aplastando la boca de su compañero para hacerlo callar. No podían hacer ningún ruido y lo sabía, pero insistía en hablar y hablar y Ladybug ya se estaba hartando.

Chat Noir rió.

—Perdiste una buena oportunidad de hacer un juego de palabras ahí, mi lady. No es "Shhhh, Chat", ¡es "Shhhhat"!—Chat rió como si hubiera hecho la mejor broma del mundo.

—¡CÁLLATE!—dijo Ladybug, aplastando su boca con ambas manos—Oh, Dios, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto contigo?

—Poque shomosh copañerosh—respondió, su voz distorsionada por la presión en sus labios—. Fue 'l deshtino.

 _El destino me odia_ , pensó, incapaz de decir las palabras en voz alta. A pesar de que Chat Noir nunca tomaba nada en serio, ella lo quería y confiaba tanto en él que incluso dolía. A veces le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo y rodaba los ojos cada vez que coqueteaba con ella, pero Chat Noir era el mejor compañero que Ladybug podría tener. Chat la protegía con su vida, no lo pensaba dos veces antes de usar su cuerpo como escudo para salvarla. Él la hacía sentir a salvo, y la respetaba como el perfecto caballero que era. Ladybug no podía imaginar hacer su trabajo sin Chat Noir a su lado. Juntos eran fuertes, eran imparables.

_Somos gatásticos._

_Genial, lo de los juegos es contagioso._

—Suficiente, gatito. Sigamos, estamos por llegar—dijo Ladybug, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir, una de sus manos afirmando su cintura mientras la otra controlaba su bastón.

No necesitaba decir más y Chat Noir los estaba conduciendo a ambos hacia arriba. Ya estaban a unos veinte metros por sobre el suelo y sólo a tres de su destino. Era una lástima que los elevadores del edificio no hubiesen estado funcionando ese día, pero Ladybug dudaba que los hubieran usado incluso si estuvieran funcionando. Hubiese sido un poco extraño para los trabajadores del edificio si de pronto encontraban a los héroes de París usando su elevador. Al final, subir por un lado con el bastón de Chat Noir fue la mejor opción.  
****  
Cuando llegaron al piso correcto, Ladybug alcanzó una ventana y la abrió, confiando ciegamente en que Chat no la dejaría caer. Entonces él la empujó con su regazo y Ladybug entró, sin esperar ni un segundo antes de agarrar a Chat Noir por los hombros y así ayudarlo a entrar con ella.

—Lo hicimos—Ladybug suspiró, feliz de por fin pisar suelo firme.

—Ah... ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?—Chat Noir preguntó, mirando a los escritorios y sillas alrededor suyo. Era una oficina oscura, las paredes eran grises y no había ningún olor. Estaba todo en silencio, excepto por las persianas que se movían armónicamente al compás del viento. No podían oír nada ni a nadie, el lugar parecía estar completamente vacío.

—No lo sé—admitió Ladybug en un susurro—. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los corredores, no muy seguros de dónde mirar o qué tenían que encontrar. Ladybug podía ver las orejas de Chat Noir agitándose, buscando un sonido que no iba a llegar, su cola moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo detrás de su cuerpo. Los corredores eran largos pero estrechos, y Ladybug podía ver su propio reflejo en el piso brillante.

De pronto, dejó de caminar. Fue tan abrupto que Chat Noir casi chocó contra su espalda. Cuando él iba a preguntarle qué pasó, lo calló llevando un dedo hacia sus labios.

De un momento para otro, Ladybug sabía dónde ir, porque por alguna razón que desconocía, ella ya había estado antes en ese lugar. Sin decir una palabra agarró la mano de Chat Noir y se echó a trotar por los corredores a su izquierda.

—¿Dónde vamos?—Preguntó él, claramente confundido.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Hemos estado aquí antes.

—¿En serio?—por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo frunciendo el ceño. Sólo un momento más tarde lo supo, el reconocimiento se hizo evidente en sus ojos. Ladybug se dio cuenta de que compartía su sentimiento, y lamentó que ninguno de los dos supiera qué era exactamente lo que estaban sintiendo—¡Sí!—chilló—¡En serio!

Juntos corrieron entre los pasillos de una oficina que parecía no tener fin. Era como si fuera eterna, como si nunca pudieran llegar al otro lado. Corrieron y corrieron entre escritorios y paredes hasta que finalmente, después de lo que parecieron ser horas, encontraron lo que habían estado buscando. Era un escritorio que no era gris como los demás. Éste estaba rodeado por tres paredes rojas, todas cubiertas por fotos de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de impresión cuando vieron a un solitario hombre sentado en una silla negra. Él los miró, una sonrisa tímida naciendo en sus labios.

—Están aquí—dijo, su sonrisa volviéndose más grande.

—¡THOMAS!—ambos exclamaron, y un segundo más tarde estaban sobre él, sus brazos alrededor de su torso, rostros ocultos bajo su cuello.

—Hola—dijo Thomas, acariciándolos en sus cabezas—. Qué alegría que pudieron venir. Hoy es un día muy especial.

—Hombre, ¡tenemos que hablar mucho!—dijo Chat Noir liberándose del abrazo. Ladybug decidió quedarse bajo la calidez de Thomas un rato más. Le recordaba mucho a la de su padre—Estos dos años sí que han sido duros.

—Akumas casi todos los días—Ladybug asintió.

—Lo siento, muchachos. Ha sido pesado para todos. Pero ustedes lo han manejado bien, ¿no creen?

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Fuimos hechos para trabajar juntos—Chat sonrió, provocando que Thomas riera y que Ladybug rodara los ojos—. Oh, y ahora que por fin estamos contigo, quiero hablarte sobre unas peticiones en las que he estado pensando estos dos años.

—Peticiones, ¿eh?—respondió, su sonrisa aún presente en sus labios cubiertos por una espesa barba negra—Adelante, entonces. Soy todo oídos.

Pensativo, Chat empezó a pasearse de izquierda a derecha, un dedo apoyado en su barbilla, sus cejas fruncidas por la concentración. Ladybug otra vez rodó los ojos.

—Primero—dijo después de unos segundos, y dejó de caminar—. Primero...—repitió, su voz volviéndose repentinamente insegura—Agh. ¿Podrías hacer que se enamore de mí luego? ¡He esperado por siglos!

 _Oh, Dios_ , pensó Ladybug, dándose una palmada en la frente internamente. Thomas rió.

—Eso no va a pasar—Una muy convencida Ladybug respondió, finalmente alejándose de Thomas.

Ella amaba a Adrien. No era como si de un día para otro pudiera olvidarlo para fijarse en Chat Noir o en cualquier otro chico. El amor que sentía por su compañero era mucho más fuerte que eso.

—Lo siento, mi lady, pero esa no es una decisión que puedas tomar—Chat le sonrió, travieso—. Y es por eso que estoy hablando con nuestro hombre aquí. Sé que mis encantos serían suficientes para hacerte caer por mí, pero siempre puedo aceptar un poco de ayuda.

—Es obvio que Thomas no quiere eso para nosotros—dijo Ladybug, sin notar la manera en que Thomas cubría su boca con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa sugestiva—. Pero siempre puedes seguir soñando, gatito.

—Oh, ten por seguro que lo haré—le guiñó un ojo—. Muy bien, petición número dos. Esta tiene que ver con... ah... mi problema con las plumas.

—¿Problema con las plumas?—Thomas volvió a reír.

—No me deja  _vivir_ —dijo con dramatismo—¿Era tan necesario hacerme estornudar cada vez que hay una pluma cerca? Casi morí con ese akuma-pájaro. Trabajo con plumas, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Trabajas con aves?—Preguntó Ladybug antes de darse cuenta de que estaba preguntando por su vida personal—Um, olvídalo.

—Lo siento, Chat Noir, pero no hay forma de curar alergias. Sería extraño si de repente dejaras de ser alérgico a las plumas.

—Vamos, tú eres  _tú_. ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea!

—Gracias por la fe, muchacho—le sonrió, dándole un apretón cariñoso en el brazo—. Así que, ¿alguna otra petición? ¿Qué hay de ti, Ladybug?

—Am...

—Bueno, yo tengo una petición para Ladybug—respondió Chat Noir, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa. Ladybug no había pensado en nada para ella, no se tomó el tiempo como Chat lo hizo. Y parece que él pensó en ella también. No iba a admitirlo, pero era halagador.

—Incluso cuando mi lady aquí es conocida no solo por sus asombrosas habilidades, inteligencia y sentido de la justicia, sino también por su innegable belleza—continuó Chat Noir, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír por sus palabras—, he pensado que su traje no es... lo suficientemente genial.

—Espera, ¿qué?—sorprendida, se liberó de su abrazo—¿Qué tiene mi traje de malo?

—No dije que tuviera algo malo, sino que no es lo suficientemente genial—repitió, volteándose hacia Thomas—. A lo que me refiero es: mi traje es genial. Tengo orejas, la cola, y estas cosas redondas en mis muñecas y tobillos. Pero ella no tiene nada. Las mariquitas tienen alas, ¿verdad? Y antenas. Pero  _esta_  mariquita sólo tiene puntos por todas partes y nada más. ¡Imagina si pudieras volar, LB!—le sonrió—¡Sería increíble!, ¿no crees?

Ladybug abrió la boca para discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocado en absoluto. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en su traje y nunca lo había comparado con el de Chat Noir. Las mariquitas sí tenían alas y sí tenían antenas como dijo él, pero ella no tenía nada de eso. Ahora que Chat Noir lo mencionó, sería verdaderamente asombroso si pudiera volar. Sólo el pensar en eso hizo que su estómago burbujeara por la emoción.

Miró a Thomas, quién tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Él podía darle la oportunidad de volar. Sin darse cuenta, Ladybug silenciosamente rogó que aceptara la petición de Chat.

—Definitivamente voy a pensarlo—Thomas respondió. No fue un sí, pero tampoco un no. Ladybug sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Thomas!—dijo Chat Noir con entusiasmo.

—Sí—Ladybug le siguió, su voz más suave que la suya—Gracias, Thomas—dijo, sin saber si se refería a la petición o a todo lo demás.

Él sólo les sonrió.

—Ahora tienen que ir a patrullar, ¿no es así?

—¡Oh, cierto!—Ladybug de pronto lo recordó—¡Casi lo olvido!

—Estamos atrasados, ya deberíamos irnos—dijo Chat Noir, revisando la hora en su bastón—. Gracias por habernos escuchado, Thomas.

—¿Crees que volveremos a verte?

Una vez más, él sonrió.

—El próximo año, sin falta.

Ladybug y Chat Noir finalmente se fueron, y Thomas no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el punto en el que habían estado parados, y que ahora estaba tan vacío como el resto de la oficina. Se sentó de vuelta en su silla, un lápiz danzando entre sus dedos, y suspiró mirando la hoja de papel sobre su escritorio, llena de palabras desordenadas de comienzo a fin.

Pronto escuchó una puerta abriéndose y levantó la vista de su escritorio para ver al hombre que entraba a la habitación, un vaso de café en cada una de sus manos.

—Tres de azúcar tal como pediste—dijo, extendiéndole uno de los vasos.

—Gracias, Winny. Los necesitaremos, va a ser una noche larga.

—Oh, ni lo menciones. Esta temporada no se escribirá sola—Winny respondió, sentándose en la silla junto a la suya y bebiendo un sorbo de su café—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba?—preguntó, sus ojos marrones posándose en el papel sobre el escritorio.

—Ah... cosas. Escribí un par de ideas nuevas.

Pero Winny lo conocía mejor que eso. Se quedó mirando el papel, y después al calendario que colgaba en la pared a su lado. El "1 de Septiembre" estaba rodeado por dibujos de mariquitas y pequeños gatos negros.

—Estabas escribiendo sobre ellos visitándote otra vez, ¿eh?—rió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—se encogió de hombros, disfrutando el calor del café contra sus manos—Siempre puedes seguir soñando, Winny.

**Author's Note:**

> El edificio es la cabeza de Thomas y la oficina es su imaginación, por eso Ladybug y Chat Noir sentían que habían estado ahí pero no lo recordaban ;)


End file.
